¿Soledad?
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: {Regalo para R. Malina Westerna} Integra se encuentra reflexionando acerca de una idea repentina, ¿será que su destino como Hellsing es terminar en soledad? Tal vez, su vampiro tenga otras propuestas en mente. (Shot algo sentimentalista y OoC, ¡lo siento!)


**Nota:** Este pretende ser un regalo de cumpleaños...bastante atrasado jejeje ¡Felices 19 Reeth! :3 Espero que te guste, mi cabeza no funcionaba ese día para hacerte un regalito oportuno u.u

_Pd: se trata de una situación totalmente al azar y algo Ooc, solo quería escribirla xD_

_¡Saludos!_

**¿Soledad?**

**::::**

El televisor mostró las letras finales de los créditos de la película, con los nombres de los actores, los encargados de la música y todos los demás. Una melodía de fondo sonó en la habitación ocupada por una única persona.

Integra dejó caer la blonda cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo del sofá, los ojos picaron por humedecerse.

Y ahora, ¿qué le pasaba? Ella no era una mujer sensible, los años le habían enseñado a no echar mano de sentimentalismos, la vida misma se había encargado de eso. Entonces, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Quizá se acercaba a _esa_ fecha del mes; como lo odiaba, tener que soportar a Alucard más de la cuenta, como si el vampiro fuera "normalmente" tranquilo. En esos momentos del mes, se sentía casi como si fuera una presa a la cual su vampiro asechaba a toda hora, día noche, enviándole esas miradas cargadas de promesas impúdicas que reflejaban el hambre animal que roía sus entrañas.

Sí, se sentía como si de pronto pasara a jugar el papel de un pequeño roedor en frente a las fauces salivantes del gato, cuyas garras estaban atadas por meras cuerdas de hilo, dispuestas a romperse ante el menor intento de libertad.

No era una buena sensación.

Integra desechó los pensamientos al fondo de su cabeza y se concentró en la situación actual. Ella estaba sola en la mansión, Walter había salido a la ciudad, Seras seguramente andaba de ronda con el capitán de los gansos, y los demás soldados estarían en los cuarteles o en sus puestos de trabajo. No había absolutamente nada que hacer. La verdad, desde hace unas semanas que no había nada que hacer, hasta el papeleo personal había disminuido, dejándole espacio para realizar otras cosas con su tiempo libre.

Y ella había optado por ver una película. Nunca hubiera sospechado que ese vídeo barato y con personajes sobre-actuados iba a calar tan profundo en su psique.

La protagonista era una guerrera valiente, que dio su vida luchando en pos de una causa y de su país, dejando todo de lado: familia, hermanos, amor. Y cuando regresó, luego de muchos años de estar afuera peleando por otros, los años habían hecho mella en su cuerpo y en su mente. Ya no era aquella joven audaz que partió un día; la mujer que volvía ahora era madura, arrugas y cicatrices marcaban su cuerpo cansado, su cabello ya no era brillante y sano. No tenía padres ni hermanos vivos. Mucho menos hijos que la esperaran. Todos se habían ido y estaba sola. Nadie con quien compartir los pedazos de su vida que se agotaba entre sus manos.

Y al final, cuando falleció, el país le rindió honores y festejó en su nombre sin sospechar lo sola que había estado esos últimos años de vida. Integra no pudo evitar compararse a ella. _¿También acabaría sus días sola?_ Walter iba a morir algún día, los soldados llegarían y se irían, sus vampiros…ellos eran eternos, no contaban. Pero ella…¿se quedaría sola, para siempre? No quería casarse, odiaba el hecho de que los Caballeros lo propusieran como tema solo para tener a un líder varón en la Organización, como si ella no les hubiera demostrado ya de sobra su valía.

_¿Iba a terminar sola? ¿No habría nadie que la esperase el día que volviera de su viaje de "deberes reales"?_ Cuando la Reina ya no solicitase la acción de Hellsing, ¿qué sería de Integra Hellsing? Tendría que poner a dormir a los vampiros por ser demasiado peligrosos para la sociedad, quizá se le permita conservar a Seras dado la naturaleza de su carácter, pero a Alucard…

Una corriente de aire frío llenó la habitación e Integra supo de inmediato que ya no se encontraba sola. Trató de cerrar su mente al nuevo intruso, pero claramente fue demasiado tarde. El vampiro se cernía encima de ella, emergiendo el torso desde el techo y mirándola con ojos juguetones y una sonrisa puntiaguda.

"Veo que mi Ama está muy preocupada "—dijo mientras descendía por completo y se quedaba de pie delante de ella. Integra acomodó la cabeza erguida.

"¿Qué quieres, Alucard?"

"Nada, yo solo vine a hacerle compañía...para que no se sintiera tan sola" —sonrió, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No necesito de la compañía de un vampiro especialista en hacerme enfadar".

"Ama —trató de parecer ofendido—, me extrañan esas palabras, cuando ambos sabemos que sin mis constantes intervenciones su vida sería muy aburrida".

Integra rodó los ojos ante el sentido de «diversión» que tenía su vampiro, pero decidió no protestar.

"Ahora —continuó él—, ¿hay algo que te preocupa? Puedo sentir sus pensamientos desde las mazmorras" —explicó ante la mirada interrogante de ella.

La rubia miró hacia otro lado.

"No es nada importante, y nada que te interese".

"Todo lo que le suceda a mi Ama es importante, y todo me interesa" —replicó, sonando muy convencido.

Integra dejó escapar un suspiro.

"De todas formas, nunca lo entenderías Alucard. Es mejor que me dejes tranquila por esta noche".

Alucard sonrió mientras se despojaba de su sombrero y lo dejaba encajado en la lámpara de noche que se erguía a un lado del sofá.

"Me temo que discrepo con eso. Puede que lo entienda mejor que nadie, a fin de cuentas, yo llevo cientos de años vagando en la tierra, se muy bien lo que es sentirse solo. ¿No lo cree, Ama?"

Integra abrió los ojos asombrada. Sí había captado sus pensamientos. Un ligero rubor amenazó con colorear sus mejillas al sentirse descubierta, pero rápidamente desapareció bajo su férreo control emocional.

"Y además —continúo él— está muy equivocada si cree que voy a dejarla tranquila esta noche".

Integra dio un resoplido cansado y le hizo un gesto con la mano, a lo que Alucard respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella. Los dedos largos pasaron a través de las hebras finas de su cabello oscuro y acariciaron flojamente la cabeza.

"Tu nunca me vas a dejar sola, ¿verdad?"

"Nunca" —respondió el vampiro, entrecerrando los ojos ante la caricia suave.

"Eres un buen chico" —Integra murmuró mas para si misma mientras su tren de pensamiento siguió su rumbo.

Pasados unos segundos, sus pensamientos se vieron detenido cuando sintió el peso de la cabeza de su vampiro sobre sus piernas; Alucard la miraba con la barbilla apoyada sobre una de sus rodillas, con esos ojos rojos llenos de promesas misteriosas.

"Incluso si tengo que burlar las garras de la muerte y arrebatarte de las mismísimas manos de tu Dios para traerte de vuelta conmigo, yo nunca te voy a dejar sola" —sentenció.

Integra sintió que sus labios quedaron separados en una expresión de asombro, y su mano dejó de correr por el cabello del vampiro. Lo miró fijamente por unos instantes, durante los cuales él le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar.

_¿Qué escondían esos ojos rojos? Tantas promesas, tantos placeres indebidos, tantos deseos ocultos..._

Sacó la mano del cabello y la bajó a lo largo de su rostro. Era frío al tacto y tan suave, perfecto. Sus dedos rozaron la barbilla de su vampiro y este ronroneó como un gatito.

_"Yo nunca te voy a dejar sola"_

"Alucard" —dijo, dándole una media sonrisa.

"¿Si, Ama?"

"Gracias"

Acercó su rostro y juntó sus labios con aquella boca impura que sabía a cobre. Apenas un roce que se prolongó durante varios segundos.

Alucard cerró los ojos ante el contacto inesperado y se entregó a degustar la calidez de la boca humana. Era suave, pequeña, y se apretaba en su contra con una delicadeza que no creyó posible de parte de su ama.

Y tan rápido como había llegado, se había ido otra vez. Integra Hellsing estaba frente a él con una sonrisa minúscula en la comisura de los labios.

"Eso fue…inesperado —acotó el vampiro.

Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y haciendo un ademán de levantarse.

"Ahora, si me permite…—tiró de la punta de su guante derecho con los dedos, dejando su mano al aire libre. Sus dedos largos se revelaron pálidos y esbeltos bajo la tela gruesa. Luego, esos mismos dedos desnudos viajaron hasta una de las mejillas de la mujer y dejaron danzar un camino hasta sus labios, perdiéndose finalmente tras su barbilla— …quisiera devolverle el favor".

Integra abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Alucard ya estaba sobre ella, sujetándola con suavidad por la barbilla pero sin permitir que echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Al contrario de su beso, la respuesta del vampiro fue con más fuerza. No se remitió a un roce suave y superficial, su lengua buscó abrirse paso entre sus labios y lo logró. Una vez adentro buscó encontrarse con la suya y ella abrió los ojos asombrada cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba respondiendo. La otra mano desnuda vino a apoderarse de la otra mejilla mientras él profundizó el beso y la mantenía quieta en el asiento.

Integra jadeó en el beso, pero no fue capaz de separarse. _A fin de cuentas, ella lo quería._

El cuerpo de la rubia chocó contra el respaldar del sofá cuando el vampiro empujó el suyo sobre ella, estrechando el espacio entre ambos sin sacar las manos de su rostro. Ella por su parte llevó las suyas a prendarse a las solapas del abrigo.

Alucard apenas le dio breves momentos para inhalar respiraciones rápidas entre beso y beso; sus bocas cada vez más ansiosas, sus cuerpos cada vez más cercanos. Integra apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del vampiro cuando él sacó las manos de su cara para abrazarla a través de la espalda.

El sonido del timbre vino a sacarlos de su ensoñación.

La rubia abrió los ojos asustada. Alucard hizo lo mismo por su parte, pero los suyos solo mostraron frustración. _¿Quién se atrevía a llegar a estas horas, justo en ese momento?_ Ella se lo sacó de encima con un movimiento rápido, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca, como para eliminar las evidencias.

"Tengo que irme" —casi corrió fuera de la habitación, ordenándose el cabello por el camino.

Alucard la vio alejarse hacia la puerta principal, dejándolo solo. Dio un suspiro cansado y se desmaterializó a través del piso.

"Buenas tardes" —dijo el hombre ante la puerta—. Traigo un mensaje de Su Majestad.

Integra asintió con la cabeza, demasiado aturdida aún para expresar palabras, y lo dejó entrar.

Alucard la observó desde su lugar escondido en el techo.

_"Nunca vas a estar sola, Maestra, porque tu destino es estar conmigo…para siempre"._

La líder sintió que un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral ante la promesa implícita captada por su mente, y sacudió la cabeza para borrar la idea.

"¿Se encuentra usted bien, mi Lady?" —el hombrecito la miraba entre serio y preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Claro, por favor, dígame el mensaje de la Reina".

El asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba un sobre dorado.

"Su Majestad me envía a citarla para la fiesta en honor al hijo de Sir Walsh que realiza el próximo viernes. Dice que es la ocasión ideal para que usted socialice con los hijos de los demás miembros de la nobleza, y le envía este vestido. No espera un «no» como respuesta".

A Integra se le secó la boca mientras recibía mecánicamente el paquete hecho de papel de seda en sus manos. Por lo visto, la Reina ya comenzaba a mover sus fichas a la par que los demás Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.

Despidió al hombre que salió de la casa haciendo una leve reverencia. Cerró la puerta tras ella y miró lo que debía ser su vestido y "carta de presentación" ante los miembros de la nobleza.

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar.

...pero al menos, ya sabía que nunca estaría sola, ¿verdad?


End file.
